My Run In With The Chitauri
by NowAskYourself-WhatWouldLokiDo
Summary: Blissful peace, forever silence, and the Chitauri...well this is different. A look into the god of mischiefs mind and his unexpected run in with the Chitauri. Future chapters will lead up to the movie. Reviews are welcome.
1. Falling

**This first chapter is a simple drabble, a look into the tricksters mind. The following chapters will be of a longer length. Pretty much a story on how Loki could have come into contact with the Chitauri. Please review, I need feedback. Also I feel as if this belongs in the Avengers section because the chapters to come involve the Chitauri which are present in the Avengers.**

I have never felt so alone, or at least that's what I call it. It depends on how you consider my state of mind, the pain I've gone through. My senses are weak and I barely remain awake. How do you describe such feelings? I can't think straight with the eruption of colors and the pressure of the wind among my back. My strange longing for return has long since passed, and I feel unafraid. I don't mind admitting who I am. I mouth the words slowly, _frost giant_, and avoid the stinging sensation in my mind. Then I remember the lies.

My consciousness is fading. Any minute now, bliss will swallow me up. I begin to long for the end, and feel my falling body pick up speed. Crashing into the maze of stars, I barely manage to blink. Suddenly I feel light. The force cradles me in it's awaiting arms, handing me over to death.

Am I supposed to feel no pain? Is this all part of the sensation of never returning, or is it a simple trick played by my mind, perhaps my soul blacking out. I have a crushing hold on that of relief. I feel my eyelashes come into contact with my face, and I forget how to breathe. It's ever so relaxing though, Thor's screams are no longer heard and the lights of Asgard have long since vanished. Weightless like a feather, alone forever. Bliss.


	2. A Long Way From Freedom

**Well, here's chapter two of my new Loki series. Again reviews are welcome, because authors like feedback :). **

Chapter 2 My Run In With The Chitauri

Taken aback, I studied my surroundings. I was unfamiliar with my current place, I wasn't even sure if I remained among the living. Perhaps this was the place of death. It wasn't as peaceful as they described. My body was again cradled, but not by the gusts of wind. I was within a crater. Not a large crater though, roughly the size of myself. It became obvious to me that the force of my fall had created my resting spot. I still feel pain however, so I am certainly not dead. The colorful abyss much like the one that surrounded Asgard caved around me.

Panic. I hated the feeling but it seemed to rush at me, taking me along with my senses. Being unfamiliar with my settings I feel vulnerable, innocent, and the slightest bit scared.

Had I struck water? No...no it was blood. I was pooled in the sticky red liquid and my skull burned. The source of crimson was still a mystery but I knew it wasn't just that of my aching head. I couldn't get a break, things like that were impossible for the god of mischief.

I groaned and began to slowly lift myself from my crater. The rocky landscape that I had fallen on brought a cold feeling, though my heritage prevented my shivers. It was hard being who I was at times, although it did come in handy in times such as these. Though I must remember it brought destruction to my peaceful life.

I know I will gain nothing from this, but I crane my head upwards and more closely observe my surroundings. I blink a few times, and place my swollen hand to my forehead. Ah, the source of agony. I lift my hand before my eyes and observe the dark red liquid. I slowly begin to adjust to the darkness, but I remain with the trouble of not clearly seeing.

My crater becomes uncomfortable and I try to move my pained body. I am much too weak for such an effort and I collapse back into my hole of despair.

Beads of sweat run down my face and I feel a presence. I manage to gulp, and try not to create noise. Unprotected, weakened, defenseless. I am nothing but bait to a hungry predator. I lick the blood from my lips and turn my head. I am met with a great force to my skull, and my crater is all that supports me as my head comes into contact with that of the ground.

I am unconscious. I am desperate. I am alone. Three of my most hated words, but I must adapt for I do not think freedom is coming anytime soon.


	3. Crossing the Chitauri Path

**Well this has got to be the longest chapter I've written so far for this story :). Anyway I hope you enjoy and please review with feedback. No flames though.**

**BTW due to some confusion I have rewritten chapter 3, just because I realized I got a bit off track. Sorry bout that guys.**

Chapter 3 My Run In With The Chitauri

It seemed like eternity before I woke up and to my surprise I was no longer in my crater of despair. Instead the floor I now laid on seemed slightly warmer but still as uncomfortable. The stairs that surrounded me were illuminated with strange blue lights and the walls littered with symbols of my captors. I tried to clear my distorted sight that was still shaken up and focus on the symbols that screamed interesting to me. I have always been one for knowledge have I not? My experience on this planet has so far been an unpleasant one and my back is sore from my fall so I have yet to struggle like a pathetic wimp to stand up. I can feel the bump on the side of my head from whatever my captors decided to club me with and I run my fingers along its swollen aftermath. I wince at the greasiness of my hair but almost slap myself for focusing on such a foolish concept in my current position.

Everything in my body aches like I have been repeatevely beaten by Mjolnir. I grumble at the memories of Thor hitting me with his hammer as if I was some toy, although the oaf means well he never realizes the pain he causes others.

I was quickly getting tired of sitting prone on the floor so as less pathetically as I could brought myself into a position were my one leg was folded forwards and the other lay behind me and slowly using the strength left in my shoulders brought myself to my feet in a crumpled slouch. I stumbled slightly and with nothing to catch me it was no surprise that when the unknown presence backhanded me I fell with a mighty thump. I coughed many times before noticing the drops of blood scattered on the knuckles of my hands. I grumbled and went to face my opponent before I was slapped to the floor like a doll and forced to tumble onto my back in such a vulnerable position I only begged my armor was strong enough to protect the contents of my chest from the power the alien like creature was aiming at me. Sweat gathered on my forehead and I could feel the glare of the repulsive creatures eyes meet my emerald green. Not one of us blinked for moments before the creature dropped the spear it held which glowed blue like the stairs and aimed it away from my body. I wondered what could possibly make such a murderous creature refrain from killing me on the spot but my questions were answered with an intimidating voice.

"What fool dare trespass?"

Last time I checked the definition of trespassing was when I forced myself onto their property, I don't think I was given a choice.

I seemed the anger the voice of the supposed leader because his next words tore through me like a knife.

"Kill the mortal,"

They dare consider me to be a puny mortal? Unless I was trying to pull off what the Midgardians call a Halloween costume I didn't look mortal what so ever. I watched the leader step from the darkness and come into my vision. It was a disgusting creature with only its eyes visible and its alien like characteristics. I observed the thing that stepped closer and closer towards me.

"But allow me to watch,"

Well someone certainly seemed bloodthirsty. I felt myself tremble as the spear again pointed at me but this time at my face. I suddenly came up with a comeback and with nothing to lose seeing as how I was to be dead within moments. I stuttered.

"You think me mortal?" I chuckled to add emphasis and that angered the leader.

The leader signaled my executioner and he again moved the spear away.

"You say you are no mortal." The thing hissed. "Then what are you,"

I smirked. "The prince of Asgard,"

That's when things got awkwardly silent and I began to think if that was the best thing to say. Perhaps these were enemies of Asgard, the All Father did have a lot of enemies.

My eyes traveled from alien to alien and I gulped slightly. For the god of lies I certainly was failing.

Suddenly the alien touched the spear to my forward and the power within drained into my skull. I felt no pain though, instead a cool feeling and then my eyes felt like they were burning. I felt the color drain from my skin and I froze at what was happening. My Jotun form.

The leader flared. "You are no Asgardian. You are Laufey's son,"

For a man I had never even really met my father seemed to get me in a lot of terrible situations.

Although the creatures were angered at my lies, they seemed to be more interested with my Jotun heritage rather than that of my Asgardian upbringing.

"So you as well are against those pathetic mortals,"

I had never really considered my feelings towards mortals, I simply only wished to destroy them to anger Thor. Did I hate the mortals, was I against them? I had never had an encounter with one so I had no reason to dislike them though they seemed like an easily conquerable realm and I craved to be the king of my own throne although I was the heir of Jotunheim. I would leave that position to one of Laufeys many offspring's certainly I wasn't his only son.

"Well, I wouldn't consider..."

I was soon crushed against the wall of their palace and I froze as the aliens grip tightened around my scrawny throat. I gulped.

"Are you against the mortals?" The leader asked angrily.

"Of course I am," Although that wasn't the true answer, I was of course called the god of lies.

"Then you will help us?"

The leader walked over and glared into my eyes.

Not wanting any more pain to come to me, I weakly nodded.

The leader seemed to smirk, if such a thing was possible from such a thing.

"Of course," I responded.

"Excellent," I heard it whisper. "You will soon get what you desire, Loki Laufeyson, true power. But first, you must bring us back something,"

Oh my god it knows me.

"And that is?"

"You will know in due time,"

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because. We are the Chitauri."

Well that's not a good reason. Wait...did he just say the Chitauri?


End file.
